


Changes In Perspective

by malinaldarose (coralysendria)



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Loss of Trust, Oaths & Vows, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 15, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose
Summary: Da'an and Liam have a long-overdue conversation.
Relationships: Da'an & Liam Kincaid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Changes In Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Trust and Vows square on my Trope Bingo card for Round 15.

When Major Kincaid turned into the Mothership corridor along which Da'an walked, the Taelon almost took a side passage in order to avoid his Protector. It would be simpler, he thought as he eyed the turning, to just go another way, rather than rehashing old arguments. Something about Liam's posture, however, made him hesitate.

The Mothership was now two weeks into the return voyage to Earth following its hijacking to Tau Ceti. With the Taelons dangerously low on core energy and only three humans aboard, the ship was quieter than Da'an had ever known it.

He had seen very little of the human passengers. Ronald Sandoval, whose possession by a Jaridian replicant had precipitated the hijacking, divided his time between the medical section where his remaining wounds were being seen to and dancing attendance on Zo'or. Da'an tried to avoid the bridge when they were present. The major spent most of his time with Miss Palmer, who avoided the Taelons as much as she could. Given the loathing of all things Taelon that she had expressed to him some weeks back, Da'an thought it just as well. He could, of course, order Major Kincaid to his side, but it was hardly necessary, and such an action would likely only serve to further damage their relationship. Despite the major having been revealed as the Kimera oracle prophesied by Ma'el -- a revelation Da'an had kept to himself in order to protect the major -- and despite the hope he now offered to the dying Taelon species, their personal relationship had remained distant and professional, even after the major had once more flung himself between Da'an and an assassin.

It seemed that neither of them was able to bridge the chasm that had developed between them over the last two years. Da'an missed the days when Liam would confide in him -- his joys, his heartaches, his difficulties with understanding his own abilities or the human race into which he had been so abruptly thrust -- but the Taelon was also conscious that he had himself driven the wedge that split them apart when he betrayed the Resistance. 

He had not expected Liam to so quickly work out who had been behind the trap that killed so many Resistance leaders. He should have; the major could be as dogged about finding the truth as his predecessor had been. William Boone and Liam Kincaid. The two people who had taught Da'an the most about humanity. Had Boone survived, they might even have been friends.

He suspected, however, that it was his more recent conduct -- when he had, under Lieutenant DeMay's influence, declared that he no longer trusted the major with his life -- that was to blame for his protector's distant attitude. He had hurt the major deeply with that declaration, yet Liam had still acted to protect him and the rest of the Taelons from Zo'or's plotting. He still did not know what had happened to Lieutenant DeMay, only that she was no longer on the embassy's staff.

Liam was walking slowly, his head down, his gaze on the dark bioslurry of the deck. He seemed weary, dispirited. Da'an knew that despite his few years, the major's responsibilities and cares, his passion for humanity and new compassion for the Taelons, weighed heavily on him. He became aware of Da'an just as the Taelon reached the turning he had considered escaping down.

"Da'an," he said quietly, hesitantly. "I've been looking for you. Can we...can we talk?"

Da'an approached his Protector; there was something in his gaze that had not been present for a long time. Nervousness? Hope? And...affection?

Da'an tilted his head, holding his hands still at his waist. "Of course, Major." He waited.

A half-smile crossed the major's face. "Somewhere a bit more private?"

"Ah," Da'an said with a small smile of his own, pleased to have his attempt at humor acknowledged. "Had you a destination in mind?"

"My quarters?" All the senior Companion Protectors had been assigned quarters aboard the Mothership, though Da'an knew that Major Kincaid had seldom used his. He had probably used them more on this return voyage from Tau Ceti than he had in his entire career as a protector.

"That would be acceptable, Major." For the most part, Da'an no longer used the major's name; he had lost the right to such familiarity. He knew that if he had ever used a title himself, the major would have rigidly addressed him by it. He fell in by his Protector's side, noting that the major automatically adjusted his long-legged stride to Da'an's. He reflected on how strange a fate it was that kept the major by his side even when he was certain that the young Kimera had begun to actively despise him. But then, the major had needed the access to the Taelons his Protector status provided him for his extracurricular activities with the Resistance and the Atlantic National Alliance...as well as the protection from Zo'or and the Synod that Da'an had continued to afford him despite the change in their relationship.

"I have not seen Miss Palmer in a few days," Da'an said after a moment. "Is she well?" 

"She's fine," the major replied. "Adjusting to prolonged space travel. Her biggest complaint is that she doesn't have any of the things she'd usually pack for a trip, but we found some stuff in stores for her. The real difficulty for her will be when we get back to Earth and she has to catch up with all the Doors International business that she has missed while we've been gone."

"And Agent Sandoval? I have not seen him in some time, either." There was someone in whom Da'an would never again place any trust; his first Protector had shown where his true loyalty lay -- his protestations about his motivational imperative notwithstanding.

The major shrugged. "I think he's avoiding us. He's not fond of Renee, and he never has liked me."

Da'an heard the obscure pain in the major's voice. Although Liam had never spoken to him of it, knowing that Lieutenant Beckett had disappeared and Agent Sandoval's body had been commandeered during the search for Ha'gel, it had not been difficult to discern who his human parents must be. Given his own tumultuous relationship with Zo'or, and the hatred his child held for him, Da'an could understand and sympathize with the major's feelings.

"And you, Major?" Da'an said. "How do you fare on this most unexpected voyage?"

The major glanced his way, his expression unreadable. "I'm all right, Da'an. Getting a little tired of shipboard rations and looking forward to some real food."

That seemed to be the limit of conversation and they both lapsed into silence for the rest of the walk to the major's quarters. Liam waved the door open and gestured for Da'an to precede him. Other than the Resistance base, which Da'an knew that the major deeply regretted bringing him to, he had never seen Liam's private space. He looked around curiously as he entered. 

He knew that many of the other Protectors and most of the Volunteers had decorated their quarters with small mementos, photographs or other artwork, and brightly-colored floor- or wall-coverings. The major, however, had done nothing to personalize his assigned space. Other than the table, two chairs, bed space, and shelving -- all extruded from the Mothership's bioslurry -- the quarters were bare. There were not even coverings on the bed. Da'an was uncertain what to make of it. He turned back to the door to see the major sealing it behind himself. The young one moved to the table and took one of the chairs, motioning for Da'an to join him.

There followed a long moment of silence. The major sat straight in his chair, his hands folded on the table, his eyes downcast. As Da'an watched him, he drew breath to speak several times, but always let it go again, the words unspoken. Da'an could not recall a single instance since he had met the major when the young Kimera had had this much difficulty speaking his mind. On the contrary, he was often all too forceful about expressing his opinions.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about, Major?" Da'an asked in a gentle voice.

The major finally met his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Well, that, for one thing."

"That, Major?"

"Yes. You almost never call me by my name anymore."

"No." Da'an tilted his head, his left hand rising. Interesting that the major's thoughts should so parallel his own. "No, Major, I do not."

"Why not?"

"I was under the impression that human first names were reserved for the use of friends," Da'an said. "We have not been friends for some time, now. I have lost the right to use your name."

The major winced. "I had hoped that my recent actions had demonstrated differently."

Da'an considered. The young Kimera's actions of late had certainly shown that he was concerned about the well-being of the Taelons as a whole, but had not seemed to indicate any particular wish to return to the friendship he and Da'an had once enjoyed. But then he remembered the major stumbling out of the elevator as Sandoval was kidnapping him, clearly on the verge of collapse from his illness, and yet still doggedly trying to discharge his duty, even though Da'an had terminated his employment only moments before. 

"I betrayed your trust and friendship, Major," Da'an said, "and while I had hope of someday regaining the latter, at least, I would not presume."

The major's hands separated and he began tracing aimless patterns on the tabletop with his right hand. "Why didn't you turn me over to the Synod? Why have you protected me all this time? After all, I have betrayed your trust as well. I did steal the stasis protocols."

Da'an drew himself straight. "Do you not know, Major?"

The major shook his head, his eyes intent. "Tell me."

"I may have lost your friendship, Major. But you have never lost mine."

The major flinched and closed his eyes. "There are those who would say that what you did to the Resistance demonstrated a lack of friendship."

"True," Da'an acknowledged. "And I know that you can never understand nor forgive my actions, nor do I expect you to. I had hoped that we might find a way past them."

"That's...that's not what I really wanted to talk about, Da'an." The major rubbed tiredly at his face. 

"Then what, Major?"

"It's...it's just...." He sighed. "May I tell you a story, Da'an?"

"Of course." Da'an thought he knew what the major was struggling with. He still felt a vast loyalty to humanity, but, of late he had gone against that loyalty to help the Taelons when he could have turned away and left them to their fate. Because he had spent all his short life wrapped up in first the Resistance and later the ANA, the young Kimera was having difficulty adjusting to his new belief that humanity could not survive without the Taelons. But Da'an thought there was something more, something deeper.

"One question, first. If I hadn't been part Kimera, would you still have taken me into your service and protected me these last three years?"

"Yes," Da'an said without hesitation. He blinked in slow consideration of the major's patent disbelief and sighed. "Perhaps that is not the entire truth. You saved my life at Boone's funeral. Given who you claimed to be, I would have chosen you as a protector for Boone's sake, but would have required you to be implanted with a cyberviral implant. But you _are_ Kimera, and I knew it immediately."

"I'm not Kimera anymore," the major said.

Da'an rocked back at the bald statement. "This cannot be possible, Liam! You cannot simply change your species!"

The major grimaced at Da'an's shocked use of his name, but said only, "I didn't. Ha'gel did."

It was only as he spoke of meeting his Kimera parent, that Da'an realized how long ago Liam's mistrust of him had begun, for the young one had never told him of submitting himself to a near death state in order to save those who had been used to sustain the Taelons during the breach of the Commonality nearly three years ago. Liam spoke of wanting to become fully human, of wanting to fit in with his human heritage. When he revealed that his shaquarava had disappeared, Da'an remembered how desperate he had been to find a way to control them in his earliest days. He also remembered with sadness their easy camaraderie and how they had related to one another almost as child and parent.

Liam's narrative continued with the effort to save the Mothership from the dark matter meteor. Ha'gel had reappeared to his son, saving him from death by skrill at the hands of his human father, and helping him to expel and destroy the meteor, using his re-emerged shaqarava. Liam turned his hands over at that point, displaying his palms. Da'an had plucked a foovlasha piece from Liam's hand on the first day of his employment as a Protector. _The truth as written in your palms,_ Da'an had said, referring to the red marks of the shaqarava. They were gone now, leaving Liam's hands pale and marked only by the criss-crossing lines borne by all humans.

"Ha'gel made me human," said Liam.

"The dearest wish of your heart," Da'an murmured.

Liam nodded. "Yes. But I still had that third strand of DNA. It became toxic and...."

Da'an nodded his understanding. "Your recent illness. Lieutenant DeMay said that you were dying."

"I was." Liam grimaced. "I did die, in fact." A small laugh escaped him. "Renee was just about to portal me to the stars when Ha'gel sent me back. But that was why I couldn't get to you before Zo'or stole your energy and put you in stasis."

"Nevertheless, you ended the stasis."

"Yes."

"But you spoke to me in the ancient Kimera tongue."

"I can't explain it."

Da'an smiled. "Faith," he said simply. "Just as you told me at the time."

"The thing is," Liam said, "I'm _not_ Kimera anymore, Da'an. My doctor confirmed it. The third strand in my DNA is gone." He spread his hands. "My shaqarava are gone. I am only human now."

"No, Liam," Da'an replied. "There is a lesson that you -- and Commander Boone before you -- have been trying to teach me, and that I now understand. There is no such thing as 'only human' or 'just human.' Humanity is a young species, it is true, with a long road still to travel, but -- assuming we survive -- the Taelons must travel it with you. I am honored to do so. If we had only learned this lesson sooner, so much fear and pain might have been avoided."

"Do you really think that we can solve the riddle of core energy and save your people?"

"I do. There is a prophecy about a Kimera oracle and the last days of the Taelons. You are that oracle, Liam. You appeared when the Kimera were believed to be extinct. You have given us the chance to save ourselves; we are the agents of our own salvation. That is what you said when you spoke in the Kimera tongue after awakening us from death stasis."

"That's what I said?" Liam cocked his head. "That's what Ha'gel told me." His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the memory. "He told me it was the lesson I must learn and then teach."

"It seems that Ha'gel was wiser than we ever knew," Da'an said. "I am ashamed for what my species did to his. The Kimera only ever tried to aid us."

Liam gazed at him for a long moment, his grey-green eyes penetrating. Then his brow furrowed. "I'm beginning to think that all of this was meant to be. You and Ha'gel have both spoken to me of destiny. And if that's the case, then we _will_ save your people. And the Jaridians. And humanity. It's all or nothing, Da'an. I once said to Sandoval and Zo'or that the fates of humanity and the Taelons were inextricably linked. At the time, I was saying what I knew they wanted to hear, but...I have learned that it's true."

"It is a difficult thing, indeed, to look beyond the survival of only your own species, Liam. In this, I speak from experience. I am gratified to hear of your change of perspective." Da'an kept his voice gentle. He did not want Liam to lose the mood he found himself in.

Liam sat back, folding his hands once more. "I know you have doubted my commitment to my oath, Da'an. But I have never wavered in the performance of my duty. I swore that I would die to save your life. That is still true. I would die to save you."

"Because it is your duty?" Da'an asked.

"Because you are my friend, Da'an," Liam replied. "And I have missed you."

"I have missed you also, Liam." He offered Liam his hand, palm up. Liam hesitated a moment, then laid his own palm against Da'an's. The Sharing was light, hesitant, but Liam's genuine affection was evident and he did not attempt to mask his thoughts from Da'an.

Da'an smiled. "Welcome back, Liam."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This fills the Trust and Vows square on my Trope Bingo card for Round 15. It is posted during the amnesty period.
> 
> 2\. It is set between "Dark Horizons" and "Point of No Return," the last two episodes of Season 4.
> 
> 3\. It also references "The Sleepers" (Season 2), "Dark Matter" (Season 4), and "Epiphany" (Season 4).


End file.
